


my best friends are better than YOURS

by idkalysia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Identity Reveal, Matchmakers Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, THEYRE SO CUTE, also just so you know i love nino lahiffe with my whole soul, at some point, because the show does not give her a break, but i still wrote it sooooo, everyone wants them to get together already, just teens being stupid, literally purely fluff, pre-reveal, the best best friends, the least original thing ever, the title sucks but im sticking with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-03-26 13:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19007119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkalysia/pseuds/idkalysia
Summary: ninolahiffe: this is absolutely hilariousmarinettadc: we don’t mean to leave you out adrien but-alyaofladyblog: uh huhaagreste✓: im absolutely heartbroken! i thought we were supposed to be best friends! woe is me!aagreste✓: im going to lock myself in my room now and cry!alyaofladyblog: you are such a dorkaagreste✓: you guys love me t houghmarinettadc: yeahmarinettadc: we do





	1. adrien cannot keep a secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beginning. nino gets an idea. fluffy friendship ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is me getting back into writing. And it's literally a chatfic. At this point, anything written is progress I guess, but I hope you enjoy! This will probably venture into crack but I don't know anymore haha. Also! This is my first fic on AO3! so i'm still getting the hang of the posting mechanisms and stuff haha

**[ninolahiffe created Best Friends!** **™]**

**[ninolahiffe added alyaofladyblog, marinettadc, and aagreste✓]**

 

_October 21st_

ninolahiffe: hey guys! i thought we were supposed to be best friends! what the heck!

alyaofladyblog: what are you talking about-

ninolahiffe: we don't even have a group chat! what kind of friends are we? :’(

alyaofladyblog: oh nino honey, i text you all day

ninolahiffe: babe! it’s not the same without the two idiots!

marinettadc: hey!

aagreste✓: i agree with the lady

ninolahiffe: oh

ninolahiffe: i forgot they were here lmao

aagreste✓: this is adorable! im totally in as long as you guys don’t swear too much so my father doesn’t kill me haha

marinettadc: haha yeahhhhh

ninolahiffe: wow! is that the famous,,,,,,, adrien agreste????? blessing us with his prescence??? flexing on us with that _verififed checkmark_?

aagreste✓: im honored to be here, thank you, thank you

marinettadc: we’re glad to have you :)

alyaofladyblog: mhmmmmm

ninolahiffe: im really surprised ur old man even let you get the app dude! did your fans go insane?

aagreste✓: i mean im guessing? i feel weird talking about fans like im some higher authority or something

alyaofladyblog: there’s no shame in ur fans agreste

alyaofladyblog: im sure some of them are closer than you think

ninolahiffe: MOVING ON-

aagreste✓: wait what

ninolahiffe: alya how was class today

aagreste✓: ninoooooooo

ninolahiffe: mine was pretty good, dull

ninolahiffe: there’s absolutely no reason to dwell on what alya says

ninolahiffe: none at all

marinettadc: sorry guys, my parents called me to clean up down in the bakery

marinettadc: did i miss anything

alyaofladyblog: nothing important ;)

marinettadc: you realize i can just scroll up rgith

alyaofladyblog: nothing impORTANT

ninolahiffe: ^^

aagreste✓: i am so confused

marinettadc: you and me both sunshine

marinettadc: WAIT

marinettadc: shoot

alyaofladyblog: LMAO girl

ninolahiffe: ...

aagreste✓: still lost :(

ninolahiffe: oh dude, theres too much you don’t know

ninolahiffe: this is absolutely hilarious

marinettadc: we don’t mean to leave you out adrien but-

alyaofladyblog: uh huh

aagreste✓: im absolutely heartbroken! i thought we were supposed to be best friends! woe is me!

aagreste✓: im going to lock myself in my room now and cry!

alyaofladyblog: you are such a dork

aagreste✓: you guys love me t hough

marinettadc: yeah

marinettadc: we do

alyaofladyblog: uh HUH

ninolahiffe: alya why am i better at secrets than you

alyaofladyblog: what can i say baby, im a reporter

alyaofladyblog: journalism runs through my blood

alyaofladyblog: i run on the scoop

marinettadc: and you need to share it everywhere you go?

aagreste✓: i get it alya! nobody tells me anything so when they do i need to tell other people! well not all secrets im not that bad but-

aagreste✓: there’s secrets i can keep i swear

ninolahiffe: dude no, you are horrible at secrets. when you found out i had a crush on marinette you

ninolahiffe: WAIT THAT SENT EARLY WAIT WAIT

marinettadc: ...nino?

alyaofladyblog: WHAT

aagreste✓: i don't know whether to laugh at you or not dude skskskskf

ninolahiffe: pleas e let me explain myself before you kill me

ninolahiffe: also im going to kill you ill tell them about a certain black haired-

aagreste✓: OKAY WAIT IM SORRY

alyaofladyblog: NINO LAHIFFE

alyaofladyblog: explain

ninolahiffe: it was before we were together yknow, before i got to know alya very well. i’d known mari for years so i was surprised as well but i just didn’t do anything about it. mari‘s just so likeable and 14 year old me was dumb and didn’t see the beautiful red haired girl in front of me until like a month later forgive me alya for not telling you and i dsfalkdhgklaf

marinettadc: that’s really sweet im kind of flattered

alyaofladyblog: it’s fine babe i just wanted to hear you say it adrien had already told me

alyaofladyblog: also mari that’s MY boyfriend back off ;)

ninolahiffe: EXCUSE ME

ninolahiffe: ADRIEN DID WHAT NOW

aagreste✓: is this the part where i log off?

ninolahiffe: IM GOING TO KILL YOU AGRESTE

_read by aagreste✓ 9:36 PM_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 of this crack! Let me know if you like my Nino like I do, he is the absolute cutest. I'm writing this instead of studying for finals lol.


	2. please help marinette with physics she is struggling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff. toothrotting adrienette fluff. shorter than the last but thats because fluff is so cute and im bad at writing anything else okay. also adrien is sweet but oblivious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i love adrienette so much. also nino is a memelord and a shiplord at the same time. i wasnt going to update today but i got inspiration suddenly and im surprised that this story is getting attention at all.

_October 24th_

marinettadc: if anyone can help me with the physics i would cry and then probably kiss you

marinettadc: im not kidding i don't understand anything and im going to fail and ill never go to university

alyaofladyblog: im so sorry girl i know physics but i can’t explain it :(

ninolahiffe: i happen to have a very good solution for this whole situation-

ninolahiffe: as it turns out i have a very good best friend who is amazing at physics and being a physics tutor

ninolahiffe: i don’t know if you know him? his name is adrien agreste? international supermodel?

marinettadc: NINO

alyaofladyblog: actually, he’s not kidding mari! sunshine’s surprisingly awesome at physics

marinettadc: alyaaaaaa

alyaofladyblog: if only the boy would get online already

alyaofladyblog: ah! there we go! he doesnt have any other friends so he better read this chat first

marinettadc: hey! that’s rude!

aagreste✓: whats rude?

alyaofladyblog: SUNSHINE! YOU’RE HERE!

alyaofladyblog: help marinette with her physics

alyaofladyblog: she said she’ll kiss you

aagreste✓: what?

marinettadc: ALYASKLDFJJSDFL

marinettadc: okay but adrien, i do need help :/

ninolahiffe: im just laughing in the background don’t mind me

aagreste✓: im down if you are marinette

marinettadc: im totally down! yeah!

ninolahiffe: alya and i will leave you guys to chat about ‘physics’

alyaofladyblog: hey slowpoke! where was my input here?

alyaofladyblog: he’s right though you guys need your *alone* time ;)

marinettadc: YOU GUYS IM SLDKFhslakfjk;

aagreste✓: what is happening???? why is physics in quotation marks?

ninolahiffe: i swear i love you dude but youre big dumb

aagreste✓: :((((((

**[marinettadc left the chat]**

alyaofladyblog: oh no you don’t

**[alyaofladyblog added marinettadc to the chat]**

marinettadc: kill me now,,,,,,

  
  
  


**[private chat between aagreste✓ and marinettadc]**

aagreste✓: hey marinette! im here if you want me

marinettadc: hKKHFDKL

aagreste✓: im sorry…?

marinettadc: oh my god ahh

marinettadc: im so sorry adrien i get so weird and awkward

aagreste✓: don’t worry about it mari! being homeschooled for so long i know a thing or two about having no social skills

aagreste✓: SHOOT! NOT THAT YOU HAVE NO SOCIAL SKILLS

aagreste✓: you’re probably the most likeable girl in our class im sorry ahhh

aagreste✓: im really bad at socializing, as you can see

marinettadc: i-

marinettadc: don't even worry about it adrien, you’re really sweet

aagreste✓: thanks mari!

marinettadc: mari?

aagreste✓: i really am bad at this ahhh ok i saw alya call you mari so i assumed i could im sorry if its only her nickname or soemthng

marinettadc: no no adrien don't worry! you can call me mari anytime you please skfjdakfka

aagreste✓: really?

marinettadc: really really

aagreste✓: awesome

aagreste✓: so mari?

marinettadc: yes adrien?

aagreste✓: how about that physics you needed help with?

marinettadc: ah sHIT i nearly forgot about it :’(

marinettadc: shoot* i wouldn't want to get you in trouble with your dad

aagreste✓: im honestly surprised to see you swearing tbh

marinettadc: hey! im not THAT innocent you know

aagreste✓: im just basing it off what i’ve seen mari

aagreste✓:  you’re literally the girl next door! in the best way! popular, smart, pretty, no wonder every guy wants to date you!

marinettadc: i-

marinettadc: i don’t really know what to say

aagreste✓: you don’t have to say anything mari

aagreste✓: it’s true

aagreste✓: :)

marinettadc: so, physics?

aagreste✓: right, sorry, i keep getting distracted im sorry

aagreste✓: just tell me what you need and i’ve got you mari

aagreste✓: you can come to me whenever you need me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i meant to have more alya in this chapter but i guess there wasnt that much :(. ALSO THIS DOES HAVE A PLOTLINE BUT ITS ALSO JUST FLUFF SOMETIMES OKAY. i really need to study for my physics final, so thats what this is inspired by (guess what, i havent studied). did y'all catch that tiny carapace joke from alya ;).


	3. nino spills the tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nino is dumb. adrien is dumb. mari is sad. chloe is there. alya is mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> quick warning, this became really angsty at the end for some reason. i meant for this fic to be mostly fluff but since its an identity reveal (not this chapter though) i guess angst gets thrown in sometimes. i love writing because i never know how it's going to turn out so even though it's sad, i love this chapter! just a random fact, another reason i love this chapter is because the date it's set in is also my birthday! haha special place in my heart. also a small challenge, theres a point here where it could've become a reveal but i scratched it because it was too soon, so tell me if you can find it (it's not that hard haha)! love you, enjoy!

**[Best Friends!™]**

**[aagreste✓ added queenbourgeois to the chat]**

 

_October 30th_

ninolahiffe: ummm

marinettadc: is that? chloé?

queenbourgeois: of course it is dupain cheng! who else would adrien add to his group of best friends??

alyaofladyblog: uhhh? his actual best friends?

queenbourgeois: shut up césaire, it was obvious he would add me, it would be utterly ridiculous if he hadn’t

**[marinettadc removed queenbourgeois from the chat]**

ninolahiffe: MARINETTE HAHAHAA

marinettadc: im sorry nino i don’t want her here

marinettadc: we should talk to adrien to see why he added her

aagreste✓: added who? what?

alyaofladyblog: swipe up sunshine

aagreste✓: oof, sorry guys

aagreste✓: i guess chloé grabbed my phone while i went to the restroom and added herself, how she knows my password is the real problem

aagreste✓: hopefully she didn't

aagreste✓: ah shit, disregard previous message i sent it on accident

ninolahiffe: hopefully she didn’t what?????

ninolahiffe: see your secrettttttttttttttt

ninolahiffe: your secret photooooooosssssss

aagreste✓: NINO! I WILL END YOU

alyaofladyblog: ooooooohhhhh?? a secret??? spill babe

aagreste✓: nino

aagreste✓: i have connections that can make it look like you disappeared

ninolahiffe: we should just tell the girls! they won’t telllllll

ninolahiffe: it’s not like they know herrrrrr

aagreste✓: SHUT UP NINO RIGT NOW FLKSADJ

marinettadc: her?

alyaofladyblog: now you have to spill

aagreste✓: nononoono

ninolahiffe: our dude has a celebrity crushhhhhh

marinettadc: a, crush? fjkads;;;;;;jjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj

alyaofladyblog: nino, im going to need you to private message me after this convo.

aagreste✓: kill me now, end me now, rip adrien agreste

ninolahiffe: dude! its not like it matters anyhow, its never going to happen

aagreste✓: you don’t know that!

marinettadc: we’re spilling tea! like real friends! just good friends! yay!

alyaofladyblog: marinette…

marinettadc: shush alya, its okay. im okay

aagreste✓: nino is a bully

ninolahiffe: i aM NOT they deserve to know theyre our other best friends

alyaofladyblog: you better actually spill the tea nino or you can catch these hands

ninolahiffe: ok ok

ninolahiffe: our sunshine child has a massive crush on one of paris’ finest superheros, ladybug

ninolahiffe: he has a photo album of pictures of her on his phone and everything

marinettadc: WHAT

alyaofladyblog: really adrien?

 

aagreste✓: NINOOOOOOOOOOO

ninolahiffe: sorry dude, im not about to catch alya’s hands

marinettadc: that’s great adrien.

aagreste✓: yeah, it’s true. she just inspires me with her bravery, leadership, and wit. not to mention she’s beautiful.

marinettadc: …

alyaofladyblog: do you even know her very well?

aagreste✓: uh, not really?

aagreste✓: i’d love to get to know her better

marinettadc: hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

alyaofladyblog: okay okay but

alyaofladyblog: what if marinette was ladybug

marinettadc: EXCUSE ME

marinettadc: why would you think that ksdjfklafjalfj;

marinettadc: i could never be ladybug hahahhahah im so clumsy

alyaofladyblog: mariiii chill you know i was just joking

marinettadc: yeah hahhaahah,,,, joking

aagreste✓: well she certainly resembles her

ninolahiffe: you calling our girl ‘beautiful’ then sunshine,,,, ;)

aagreste✓: NO

aagreste✓: wait no i don’t mean no i ugh-

aagreste✓: you’re very pretty marinette,

marinettadc: ajfskl;dddddddd

alyaofladyblog: congrats, you broke her

aagreste✓: nino ur so mean to me :( see what you've caused

ninolahiffe: yeah yeah

  


**[private chat between ninolahiffe and alyaofladyblog]**

alyaofladyblog: you fucked up lahiffe

alyaofladyblog: big time

ninolahiffe: babe?

alyaofladyblog: don’t babe me right now

alyaofladyblog: i know you were just trying to mess with adrien

alyaofladyblog: and granted, i see where it could be funny

alyaofladyblog: but humor me, lahiffe, who else was in that chat when you told me about adrien’s crush on ladybug

ninolahiffe: that chat’s just you, me, adrien, and mari

ninolahiffe: oh

ninolahiffe: oh shit babe i wasn’t thinking oh my

alyaofladyblog: no shit

ninolahiffe: is she okay?

alyaofladyblog: im packing a sleepover bag and texting her right now

alyaofladyblog: but i doubt she’s okay since she’s comparing herself to a superhero right now

alyaofladyblog: i love you so much nino, but please think before you do things like that

ninolahiffe: im so sorry! i love you too! i guess i was too busy trying to be a memelord i forgot about marinette! it was stupid and im an idiot and i’ll make it up to her and i love you and you deserve so much better than me

alyaofladyblog: you’re right

alyaofladyblog: but you’re what i’ve got, and i love you

alyaofladyblog: im still mad at you though

ninolahiffe: i deserve it ahhhhh apologize to mari for me?

alyaofladyblog: of course, she knows you didn’t mean to hurt her

alyaofladyblog: see you tomorrow

alyaofladyblog: slowpoke

  


**[private chat between marinettadc and alyaofladyblog]**

alyaofladyblog: hey girl? you ok?

marinettadc: alyaaaaaaaaaa, he likes someone elseeeeeeee

alyaofladyblog: i know baby

marinettadc: its hurting a lot more than i expected it to

marinettadc: how could i ever live up to a superhero

marinettadc: a strong, brave, witty, beautiful, leader of a superhero

marinettadc: when nino said he called me beautiful he was so quick to say no

marinettadc: im just his pretty friend marinette, not nearly as beautiful as ladybug

alyaofladyblog: don’t say that! you are absolutely amazing the way you are and if agreste can’t see that screw him

marinettadc: i wish

marinettadc: can you come over?

alyaofladyblog: oh honey

alyaofladyblog: i’m already on my way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chloe's introduction! short, but you'll be seeing more of her soon. mari's self concious :(. i was going to write in a scene where tikki reassures her that she's ladybug and marinette, so adrien likes her, but i decided to stick completely to chat in order to keep order (lol). anyway i didn't mean for nino to be dumb bc i love him so much but hes dumb smh. also marinette is most definitely a keyboard smasher. anytime you see random letters from her it's either her frustrated or banging her head on the keyboard. hope you liked it!


	4. pastries are free for friends!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adrien has money but marinette will NOT take it! friends don't pay at the dupain-cheng bakery patisserie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm out of school! i have a ton of summer reading but i felt like writing today so,, yeah. i don't know where this chapter went but it's kinda fluffy. is there plot? the world may never know. i have so many ideas but i never write uhhhh

_ November 1st _

marinettadc: passez une bonne toussaint!!

alyaofladyblog: i lovveeeeee toussaint! a day off is always welcome

alyaofladyblog: but then everything’s closed :((

ninolahiffe: marinette isnt ur bakery open today

marinettadc: yeah because a lot of people order cakes and pastries for celebrations and we’re not super religious

marinettadc: we tend to be open for most holidays, except christmas because even we need some breaks

marinettadc: i’m gonna be helping out today actually

aagreste✓: oooo can we come visit you

alyaofladyblog: would your dad even let you come?

ninolahiffe: ^^

marinettadc: i’m going to probably be boring all day though!

aagreste✓: i already asked to go over to marinette’s anyway

marinettadc: WHAT? i was not informed

aagreste✓: im already on the way,,,,,,, i was just going to get some pastries and sit and study for chem tomorrow

ninolahiffe: okay, who is your father and what has he done with gabriel agreste

alyaofladyblog: yeah uhhh

alyaofladyblog: why didn’t you tell us too! we need your chem expertise yknow

marinettadc: you should have at least told me! i wouldve gotten some pastries ready for you so you wouldn’t have to wait in line

aagreste✓: it’s no problem, really

alyaofladyblog: nino and i are on our way now

alyaofladyblog: what are we gonna do with you sunshine? did you just want mari all to yourself or what ;)

ninolahiffe: smh

aagreste✓: I JUST WANTED THE BEST PASTRIES IN PARISSSSSS

marinettadc: ksldjfa;

aagreste✓: stop bullying me

ninolahiffe: never! you’re too easy to bully

alyaofladyblog: it would be ridiculous if we stopped, truly

marinettadc: having friends means being teased agreste

aagreste✓: mari? you too? oh how tragic my life has become

aagreste✓: also alya you’re starting to sound like chloé

alyaofladyblog: oh no now you’re done for

alyaofladyblog: i’m not bullying you because it’s fun anymore honey

alyaofladyblog: you DESERVE it

ninolahiffe: yes he does

marinettadc: yES HE DOES

aagreste✓: whyy :(

ninolahiffe: skkkkkkkksksksks

marinettadc: heheheeh

alyaofladyblog: oh sunshine, you know we love you

aagreste✓: i love you guys too

ninolahiffe: mucho amor

alyaofladyblog: even though youre an idiot

aagreste✓: hey!

marinettadc: HAHAAHA

ninolahiffe: yes

aagreste✓: :(((

aagreste✓: even after i told you i loved you :((((

marinettadc: we kid, we kid

aagreste✓: ;((((((

aagreste✓: also, te amo mucho nino gracias por ser mi mejor amigo

ninolahiffe: you know spanish?  ¡que bien!

ninolahiffe: why didn’t you tell me earlier! omg

alyaofladyblog: what does that make you then?? quadrilingual?

aagreste✓: the official term is a polyglot

alyaofladyblog: of course you would know

marinettadc: oh! i see you coming adrien! i know you said not to but i prepared you some pastries so you wouldn’t have to wait and i didn’t know what you liked so i just got you what i thought you would like

marinettadc: it’s no charge too so don’t even think about taking money out agreste

aagreste✓: that’s not how you run a business mari!! 

aagreste✓: i have the money!!

marinettadc: that’s not the point! my parents don't let friends pay and you are my friend therefore you don't pay

alyaofladyblog: its true, her parents shoved my money back into my bag when i tried to pay once

ninolahiffe: i don’t remember the last time i paid when the dupain chengs

ninolahiffe: probably never, since we’ve known each other since we were in diapers

marinettadc: yep!

aagreste✓: mariiiiiiii

marinettadc: adriennnnnnn

aagreste✓: let me pay

marinettadc: nope

marinettadc: and come in so i can tell you no in person

aagreste✓: ahhhhh i feel bad

marinettadc: nooooo

alyaofladyblog: you guys are such an old married couple

ninolahiffe: ^^

marinettadc: hjadskl;f

alyaofladyblog: nino and i are on the way i just picked him up

alyaofladyblog: we won’t take tooooo long

marinettadc: alyaaaaa

alyaofladyblog: marinetteeeeee

aagreste✓: take as long as you please

marinettadc: JFOALSKDJKDLAJ

ninolahiffe: ok there mari? 

marinettadc: fine, totally fineeeeee

aagreste✓: did i do something??

alyaofladyblog: nothing at all  
  


 

**[private chat between ninolahiffe and aagreste✓]**

ninolahiffe: adriennnnnnn

ninolahiffe: we might be a while

aagreste✓: whyyyy??

ninolahiffe: dude…

ninolahiffe: we won’t take much longer but just

ninolahiffe: can’t you guys entertain each other for like,, 30 more minutes?

aagreste✓: why? i mean i said take as long as you please but its been a while

ninolahiffe: DUDE, just do it

ninolahiffe: why don’t you want to be alone with marinette huhhhh

aagreste✓: i never said that 

ninolahiffe: i think i knowwww

aagreste✓: ninoooo

aagreste✓: why am i nervous

ninolahiffe: YOU LIKE HER

aagreste✓: what??

ninolahiffe: admit it

aagreste✓: i like ladybug

aagreste✓: not marinette

ninolahiffe: just hang with mari for a while

ninolahiffe: isn’t she our eVeRyDaY lAdYbUg

ninolahiffe: your words, not mine

aagreste✓: i mean

aagreste✓: that doesn’t

aagreste✓: you’re the worst best friend ever

aagreste✓: im sure youre doing the eyebrow thing right now

aagreste✓: shes JSUT a friend

ninolahiffe: you keep saying thatttttt

aagreste✓: well, its true

ninolahiffe: ugh, dude,,

ninolahiffe: i just want you to be happy

ninolahiffe: i don’t want you to be holding out for a superhero that will probably never return your affections since SHES A SUPERHERO

ninolahiffe: just look at the girl thats right in front of you

aagreste✓: you don't know that

ninolahiffe: adrien jacob agreste

aagreste✓: thats not my middle name

ninolahiffe: again dude i just want you to be happy

aagreste✓: i mean

aagreste✓: ok

aagreste✓: its not that i don’t like mari, shes amazing

aagreste✓: she’s funny, smart, loyal, brave, and so much more

aagreste✓: i just

ninolahiffe: you LIKE her

aagreste✓: i,,, like her?

ninolahiffe: you do

ninolahiffe: SO TALK TO HER OH MY GOD

ninolahiffe: i forgot you were with her oh my god she probably thinks youre ignoring her why are you texting me

aagreste✓: she thinks im asking you when you’re getting herre

aagreste✓: which i am

ninolahiffe: talk to her, plus i said in like 30 min

aagreste✓: well uhhh-

aagreste✓: you're making me even more nervous

aagreste✓: shit

aagreste✓: nino????

_ read by ninolahiffe 12:23 PM _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> adrien is my sweet oblivious baby. also i have the biggest nino is hispanic headcanon but its mostly because im hispanic and i express that through my characters. toussaint is all saint's day in french, it's a christian holiday (most catholic celebrate it) and it's very popular there. most stores, schools, banks, etc are closed. it's not really a big part of the plot though haha


	5. a sleepover? count me in!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> adrien does NOT want to be screwed (but nino says otherwise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh! it's been a while huh. im now a junior in high school so life's ROUGH haha. i'll probably be updating this when i want to procrastinate so like, now. i love this chapter, and it makes me want to write it in actual words (rather than textspeech) but i think it would be bad :(. hope you like it!

_7:36  PM_

alyaofladyblog: marinettee thaks you for the good dayy

aagreste✓: thaks you

ninolahiffe: thaks you

marinettadc: thaks you

alyaofladyblog: i hate ALL of you

ninolahiffe: no you don't ;)

marinettadc: PRIVATE chat for that you guys

aagreste✓: i had fun today marinette  :)

ninolahiffe: yeesss a LOT of fun, all dayyyy

ninolahiffe: we really should have a sleepover soon gamers

aagreste✓: gamers??

alyaofladyblog: its just an expression STUPID BITC

aagreste✓: hey! what did i do to deserve that :(

alyaofladyblog: im MAD in general so shut the FUCK up

alyaofladyblog: jk im just HYPE about life

alyaofladyblog: i want to have a SLEEPPOVEr

marinettadc: alya you know you can comee over whenever

alyaofladyblog: but with ALL of us babe

aagreste✓: i can,,,, ask?

ninolahiffe: will your parents even let us mairii its late

aagreste✓: mairii

marinettadc: yes! probably! i jsut have to ask but they trust u guys

alyaofladyblog: rEALLY yes pls as k im excited now mariii

marinettadc: just asked! if available you can come over later if not we can plan for another weekdn or something

ninolahiffe: im available always you know me babey

alyaofladyblog: me too, its jut SUNSHINE we need to check 

aagreste✓: well, since its a friday,,,,,

aagreste✓: i texted nathalie but idk guys

aagreste✓: i’ve only ever hada sleepover wtih chloé 

marinettadc: ew

ninolahiffe: im praying to jesuchristo that your dad is not HORRIBLE man for ONCE

alyaofladyblog: you’ll have to pray a lil harder for that bb

marinettadc: HAHAH

ninolahiffe: youre not wrong

ninolahiffe: i jsut want hot CHOCOLATE

aagreste✓: shes typingggg

marinettadc: hopefully you can come! but alya and nino youre welcome to show up whenever, im already making hot chocolate

ninolahiffe: YES

ninolahiffe: MAR I LOVE YOU

ninolahiffe: ALYA COME GET ME NOW

alyaofladyblog: chill bitch im packing

alyaofladyblog: also my lil sisters are being aNNOYing ugh

ninolahiffe: HURRY UP IM H U N G RY 

aagreste✓: YES

aagreste✓: I CN COME I JUST NEED TOGO GET CLOTHES ILL BE THERE LOVE U GUYS BRB

alyaofladyblog: eyyy daddy gabe came in clutch today i guESS

marinettadc: EW don't call him that

ninolahiffe: dADDY Gabe

marinettadc: EW thats his dad guys

marinettadc: and it was probably nathalie

alyaofladyblog: all hail father gabriel

ninolahiffe: ALL HAIL

**[marinettadc left the chat]**

**[ninolahiffe added marinettadc to the chat]**

ninolahiffe: RUDE

marinettadc: im just,, disgUSTED

aagreste✓: and rightly so

alyaofladyblog: we just left and now we’re coming BACK lamo

marinettadc: LAMO

alyaofladyblog: STOP IM TYPING FAST

marinettadc: love making fun of u

marinettadc: adflkas

aagreste✓: im runnin there rn

ninolahiffe: running im runnin im runnin

ninolahiffe: agreste is a speedy boi

aagreste✓: nino is UGLY 

aagreste✓: shut, the up

marinettadc: adrien = uninvited no bullying other members of this CHat

alyaofladyblog: oh ur one to talk

marinettadc: bullying is only ok when its REQUired 

aagreste✓: hm

aagreste✓: ok, i guess i’ll jsut sit in this park outside dupain cheng bakery patisserie

aagreste✓: wallowing in my sadness

aagreste✓: thinking about this betrayl marinette

aagreste✓: will never be forgiven

ninolahiffe: shut up and come here u dork

ninolahiffe: or im throwing u off the eiffel tower

marinettadc: sorry adrien thems the rules

aagreste✓: :(

aagreste✓: nino u can fly? iconic

marinettadc: HAHWHAFDK

ninolahiffe: ill ask cat noir to take us

aagreste✓: HHAHA

marinettadc: heh e RIGHT

ninolahiffe: what? whats so funny?

marinettadc: nOThing everything is a joke life is depressing screw boys

alyaofladyblog: HASHHAHF

alyaofladyblog: PERIOD

aagreste✓: :( nino and i are leaving

ninolahiffe: how can you leave wehn you havent even shown up

aagreste✓: ur taking their side :(, i don't wanna be screwed

alyaofladyblog: AHAHHSHFLALF

aagreste✓: WAIT

marinettadc: oOF hah

ninolahiffe: don’t even lie sunshine

aagreste✓: STFU

aagreste✓: im here btw

ninolahiffe: mari‘s parents will open the door their expecting you

alyaofladyblog: when my boy doesnt know the diffference between there their and theyre >>>

ninolahiffe: IM RIGHT NEXT TO U AT LEAST CLOWN ME IRL

marinettadc: come right up adrien!

aagreste✓: going up the stairs, love ur paretns btw mari 

marinettadc: :))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well! of course adrien wants to be screwed but he's STUPID. they're gonna have a lot of fun, y'all already know. anyway i hate high school but i love 'writing' since this isnt rlly that. i hope you liked this chapter! i might get another one up later but no promises, see you again soon! kudos and comments are appreciated, pls tell me what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> i would love feedback and comments are super appreciated! please leave kudos and tell me what you think!


End file.
